First Met
by Arakasa
Summary: Cerita sebelum iblis dan malaikat masuk Deimon. (Pendek banget summary-nya)


Ini cerita tentang Hiruma dan Mamori waktu mereka masih SMP—pas mau lulus, tepatnya. Ngomong-ngomong, salam kenal senpai-senpai sekalian~ Saya masih newbie dan butuh bimbingan, yoroshiku onegaishimasu~

Maaf sebelumnya kalau nggak terlalu bagus -_-

Oke, enjoy everyone!

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki, Yusuke Murata**

**Story and Written by: Ara**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

"Mamo-chan, aku haus. Kita mampir ke Son Son yuk,"Sara—sahabat kental Mamori berkata. Rambutnya yang panjang dan gelap tergerai melewati bahunya yang mungil

Mamori tersenyum hangat. "Oke,"

"Eh eh, katanya Takeshi-kun naksir Mamo-chan lho," ucap Ako. Ia menaikkan kacamata frameless-nya yang sedikit melorot. Pipinya bersemu merah dan matanya berkilat-kilat jahil

Mamori menepuk pundak sahabatnya pelan. "Sudah ah—"

"Aku kan punya seseorang yang kusukai," Sara menutup kalimat Mamori dengan cengiran menyebalkannya. Ia menatap Mamori dengan pandangan menantang. "Iya kan, Ma-mo-chan?"

Mamori menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Mou! Siapa bilang?" dia berkacak pinggang dengan gestur manis miliknya, kedua sahabatnya hanya terkikik geli

"Ahaha, kayaknya ulang tahunmu yang lalu kau kebanjiran kiriman hadiah. Semuanya dari laki-laki dan membuat Otou-san-mu marah dan mengancam laki-laki manapun yang ada di dekatmu dalam radius 5 meter. Well, kau primadona se-Kanto, _masa _nggak ada cowok yang menarik buatmu se-Kanto ini?" Ako berkata, dan entah kenapa nadanya sedikit kesal

"Kalau buat Sara-chan sih, _semua_ cowok menarik," Ako berpendapat dan langsung mendapat pelototan dari Sara. Mamori buru-buru menengahi sebelum keduanya saling cekik

"Sudahlah," ucapnya sabar. "Sara-chan, mungkin banyak yang umm…menaruh perhatian pada..padaku," Mamori berhasil berkata. Mulutnya terasa dilapisi pasir. "Tapi..yah, belum ada yang benar-benar membuatku merasa...apa ya, sebutannya?"

" 'Ya ampun, cowok ini benar-benar ganteng banget! Kyaaa dia seorang charming prince! Kumohon, nikahi aku sekarang!'. Itu maksudmu?" tanya Sara dengan tampang datar. Disebelahnya, Ako cengar-cengir seperti orang gila

Mamori mengernyit. "Ehh..mungkin?"

"Jawaban macam apa itu?" Sara berucap. "Yahh..Mamo-chan, kau lebih baik memilih sebelum kau dipilihkan oleh Otou-san-mu. Aku lumayan yakin calon yang dipilihkannya agak.."

"Kurang sesuai," Ako melengkapi

"Ya, kurang sesuai,"

Mamori mengamati teman-temannya. "Ngg..mungkin ketika SMA aku akan menemukannya. Aku tidak ingin pacaran dengan seseorang yang tidak benar-benar kusukai—apalagi kalau ia tidak serius menyukaiku,"

"Wah, Mamo-chan dewasa sekali," komentar Ako. "Hei, kita sudah sampai!"

Ketiganya memasuki Son-Son. Udara yang dingin dari AC segera menerpa mereka, aroma minimarket itu begitu harum, seperti wangi kayu manis dan madu

"Ako -chan, jangan terlalu banyak membeli pocky, besok kan kita mau ke toko buku, sisihkan untuk belanja buku penunjang belajar. Sara-chan juga jangan membeli soft-drink, kau sudah minum Cola kemarin, itu nggak bagus buat kesehatanmu," Mamori berceloteh layaknya ibu yang menasihati anaknya agar membeli apa yang diperlukan—bukan yang diinginkan

"Ya ya ya," jawab mereka asal. Keduanya kini menuju rak makanan dan mulai memilih

Mamori mengamati sekitar, ia memutuskan untuk membeli cokelat batangan ukuran kecil. Akhir-akhir ini berat badannya bertambah. Ia benci sekali harus mengontrol konsumsi makanan manis kesukaannya. Ia melangkah ke rak deretan terakhir dimana biasanya permen dan cokelat berbagai rasa tertata rapi

"Cokelat dengan kacang almond atau hazel?" gumamnya tak jelas. Ia menimbang-nimbang keduanya di tangan. "Atau kubeli saja yang dicampur susu? Aku khawatir kacang akan membuatku tersedak. Tapi lemak susu lebih banyak ketimbang kacang,"

Sebuah tangan melintas di depannya saat ia sedang berada di puncak kebingungannya. Mamori kontan menoleh, ia mendapati seorang laki-laki dengan seragam sekolah yang ia kenali. Sekolah itu tak terlalu jauh dari SMP-nya. Cowok itu terlihat seperti berandalan urakan yang hobi kebut-kebutan, mengokang senjata, bermain kartu, dan jago menipu orang

Dengan rambut pirang spike dan anting perak, ia terlihat seperti pembuat onar nomor satu. Ia teringat perkataan Sara, tapi Mamori cukup yakin kalau cowok di hadapannya ini bakal jadi yang pertama ia coret dari daftar 'Calon Pacar'

"_Melihatnya saja membuatku sebal,"_ batinnya

Laki-laki itu mengambil lima bungkus permen karet mint _less-sugar_ dari rak. Matanya yang emerald menatap bosan sekaligus senang pada kotak-kotak persegi panjang itu. Mamori menatapnya heran, kok bisa sih, dia berekspresi ganda seperti itu?

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanyanya tiba-tiba

Mamori terlonjak, dua bungkus cokelatnya hampir terjatuh. Ia mendengus sebal—yah, jarang sekali malaikat satu ini sebal pada orang yang baru ditemuinya selama sepuluh detik. "Bukan apa-apa,"

Cowok itu berbalik, matanya menangkap mata Mamori

"Aduh!" Mamori berjengit saat kakinya ditekan beban berat. Ya, cowok itu menginjak kakinya—sungguh tidak elit

"Eh?"

"Singkirkan kakimu!" bentak Mamori kesal karena melihat cowok itu bengong sebentar. "Kau menginjak kakiku,"

"Oh," jawabnya tak acuh lalu menggeser kakinya yang terbalut pantofel seragam berwarna hitam. "Kaki sialanmu disitu sih,"

Mamori melotot. "Heh! Kau yang salah dan seharusnya kau minta maaf! Orang macam apa kau?! Dan lagi, dimana sopan-santunmu!"

Cowok itu menyunggingkan cengiran kejam. Kentara sekali kalau ia ingin sekali membuat Mamori marah. Dalam hati Mamori bertanya-tanya apa hobi cowok ini adalah memprovokasi orang untuk memicu bentrokan besar? Entah kenapa ia cemas jika Perang Dunia Ketiga pecah dan ternyata cowok itu pemicunya

"Hahh..aku malas hari ini. Jadi, kau selamat karena aku tidak sedang ingin cekcok denganmu. Kau kelihatan lumayan pintar ketimbang cewek-cewek centil sialan yang ada di bumi. Hmm..mungkin kita akan berjumpa kembali,"

Mamori mendengus sebal. "Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan_mu_ lagi. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan,"

"Kekeke..aku khawatir kita bakalan berjumpa lagi di musim semi sialan nanti," kekehnya mencurigakan. Manik safir Mamori menatap cowok itu jengkel

"Apaan sih? kau stalker ya?" ucap gadis itu. "Benar-benar tidak tahu malu!"

"Hoo…kau benar-benar menarik,"

Seketika Mamori merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding mendengar kata 'menarik'. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk membuatnya tetap tenang. "Huh, mengganggu saja,"

Ia membalikkan badannya menuju kasir, dimana Sara dan Ako sedang mengantri untuk membayar. Mamori melambai ringan pada keduanya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Mamori, cowok itu tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis

"Hee..aku tahu kau mau masuk Deimon," ucapnya lirih. "Dan kita bakalan jadi musuh disana,"

**Fin**

Ehh..Hiruma-kun sepertinya agak sedikit OOC (atau malah bener-bener OOC?). Gomen minna-san..

Dan fic macam apa ini?!

Ngg..review? arigato ne *bow


End file.
